warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Taken (Snowfall)
Taken Part Five, Mission One of Snowfall. I try not to remember what had happened yesterday. I lie on the cold, stone tiles of a kitchen, watching the flames from several candles flicker and dance. I try to focus on the bright, jumpy flame, but the memories are too strong; they keep flooding back to me, drowning me. Killing me. I gasp as I hear movement from upstairs. My head drops back onto my paws as I realise that it’s one of the twolegs. Susie, I think. Sweet natured, but more suitable for cats who have lived alongside twolegs all their lives. Definitely not me, that’s for sure. Susie coos to me softly, and I harden my heart and dash into the shadows. Susie moans softly, and I sigh and step out onto the moonlit floor. Susie squeals with delight and scoops me up into her arms. I purr and play along with the whole charade. Susie carries me upstairs, and into her bedroom. She places me on my bed and leaves the room. Glancing around the room wildly, I concoct an escape plan. Windows closed, but the door’s open. I stare at it anxiously, considering the risks. I was a long way away from Littlerock School, and I had sighted no maps or phones so far. Steady footsteps approach the room. Adrenaline floods my body and I jump onto a shelf, way out of Susie’s sight. I can see her, but she can’t see me. Perfect. Susie freezes. Her eyes slowly scan the room, but avoid the shelf of which I am perched upon. And then she explodes in tears. She runs out of the room, and then comes my chance to escape. I miscalculate my landing, and crash into a few boxes. A domino effect happens, and soon I am running to escape the towers of stuff threatening to crush me to death. Not a great start. Susie and another twoleg appear at the door, their eyes wide in horror. I curse to myself. Things aren’t working out they way they should do. As I approach the stairs, I notice a heavy black object coming at me from the side. It clocks me in the head, and I tumble down the stairs. Worst way to die ever, ''I think to myself before I slip away from reality. Snarl’s voice was barely heard over the blades of the helicopter. Silence stood at the edge of the helicopter, staring down at the white building below. “Ready?” Snarl asked. Silence nodded. She leapt off, relaxing her limbs. Tensing up was the worst thing to do in this situation. She landed gracefully on the roof. “Are you sure she’s in here?” she asked Snarl tentatively. “We saw the dot on the tracker thing.” Snarl’s meow was firm. He started running towards a glass part of the roof. Silence readied her hammer and followed him. ''Now I know why I was told to bring this. She raised it above the glass panel, and brought it down with a deafening shattering noise. She nodded mutely to Snarl, who leapt in after her. She cast her gaze around the room. We’re in. Time to rescue Snowpaw. I never expected everything in this building to be so… white. It’s whiter than my old pelt colour, even whiter than Wolfpaw! I squint at the doorway with blurred vision. I had woken up minutes ago, and I had to escape. The only problem is, though, that this place is crawling with twolegs. And escaping isn’t really my thing. I creep forwards on my paws, crouched low on the ground. from above me, I heard a squeaking sound, like something was being dragged across the ceiling. What in the world is that? I scream as it drops from the ceiling. Tho smoky-grey eyes stare deep into mine. The eyes are the only thing that stand out, like theres a floating thing ''in front of me. And then it speaks, and I realise who it is. “We’ve finally found you, Snowpaw.” Snarl was here! But where was Silence? “She’s fighting her way out of a mob of people. But don’t worry, she’s an experienced fighter,” Snarl explains as he bundles me into a van. “I’m taking you back to Littlerock school. You’ll be back there at noon.” I nod appreciatively. “I got kidnapped by—” “We know that; saw it on the tracker.” Snarl gives me a dismissal gesture. “You’re stalking me?” I shriek. “That’s just wrong! Stalker!” I spit out the last word. Snarl shrugs. “Not stalking; tracking. Stalking would be watching your every move. Tracking, however, is making sure of your location. We have no idea of what you’re doing or who you’re talking to.” I sink back into my seat and do up the seatbelt. “So what happened before you were kidnapped?” Snarl asks. So I explain to him the events of the past few days. “We’re lucky you’re still alive,” he grunt as he sharply turns the van. “Will Silence be okay?” I ask. Snarl turns to look at me with a twinkle in his eyes. “Let’s hope she makes it out alive.” I whisper a short prayer to Starclan and spend the rest of the journey in silence, thinking of Silence. I look at Snarl as we approach the front doors of the school. “What are you waiting for?” he snarls. “Go in.” I hold my breath as I tentatively place a paw on the fuzzy carpet. Soon the door is closed behind me, and in front of me lurks Pi’s office. ''Better go in and say hello then. I gently knock on the door and it swings open. Instead of Pi, there stands a tall male twoleg. He yelps in surprise and I dash off. Oh my Starclan! run, Snowpaw, run! ''I silently scream to myself. I leap on top of a cabinet, and unfortunately it crashes down. I groan to myself as I keep on running. Too much stuff had happened today! I turn round a corner and disappear into a small room, slamming the door shut behind me. After several seconds of relief, I notice two pairs of eyes staring at me. One yellow, and one murky brown. “Nuts?” gasps Cheddar, “Is that you?” I ignore the question, and thrust my face against Lottie’s. “I’ve been through hell and back,” I hiss, “And you’re going to help me get revenge.” She squeaks out a reply, and I set my jaw. ''Let’s do this thing.